


Move On

by Vissionary_Writer



Category: Fingersmith (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Forgiveness, Headcanon, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Returning Home, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vissionary_Writer/pseuds/Vissionary_Writer
Summary: Set after Sue return to Briar. I watched the films, and love the ending, but I wish it was longer, and include more scenes of them together. So that's how the story was born.





	Move On

_ I heard that Mr. Lilly had died. And, so I returned to Briar, to see if I could find something to show me where Maud had gone... _

The house was ragged...almost like burning, and it was dreadful as if it was abandoned for at least a decade. If I didn’t walk inside, I wouldn’t know that there were still people there. They remained silent, and keep up with their work as if they are trained to aware of only dust.

I head toward the working room, and opened the door, it looked way emptier than the way I remembered. And there she was...working on the table that once belong to Mr. Lily. She looked up at me in surprised before her face will turn cold, the same blank face she did every time she had her walls up.

“Have you come to kill me?” She asked bluntly.  
“No... How could I harm you?”, I asked back as another question echoes in my head, ‘and why can’t I harm her?’

I stepped closer, and set my feet on the fingers that once separate me from her. The line that our uncle set for us.

“I know everything.”  
“No…”, she denied, “You know nothing, you don't know me at all.”

She stood up, and pulled out one of the books. She words that came out from her mouth was nothing but a long of desire, and the lust that was force on another person. I pulled the book out from her hands, and skimmed through pages. None of the letter mean anything to me, but the pictures answer itself.

“Are they all like that?”  
“Every single one.”, she replied simply, “I'm at it myself now. I must earn a living somehow.”, she added proudly, “I'm not the good, sweet girl you thought I was. This... is what I am.”

She finished and put the book back to where it came from before she turned away.

“I know you must hate me...hate me.”  
“I don't hate you.”, I meant it.

But guess it’s just not enough, she still turned away from me. So I stepped back, and left the room. I entered the kitchen, and looked through the things we had. The crops and dairy still arrive every day, but Maud didn’t eat anything since the day she came back. So I asked the female cook to make us dinner, and serve when she’s finally out of the room.

We shared the meals, and still didn’t speak any single word. She still keeps up with her works even as she eats. I wish I could understand those words, the words on the papers that she kept close.

I slept on the bed that I took on the first day, and sat by the balcony door as the rain washing the land. She joined me not long after she finished her shower, and for first time since I came here she looked...at peace.

“I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Sue”, she said quietly, “I'm sorry…”  
“We both did.”, I told her, and at the same time...myself.

We both messed up by peoples around us, and the decisions that somehow started by them, but despite the fact that our mother betrayed us both, at least she left us something.

“I found this in her dress.” I pulled a letter out from my dress, “Someone read it out to me.”  
“The money is yours.”, Maud replied.  
“Did you know who my mother was?” I asked, “from the very beginning?”  
“No.”, she replied, “Not till I got to London, and Mrs. Sucksby never wanted you to find out.”.

I’m not surprised, _what am I to her?_

“She loved you.”, I shook my head, “She did, Sue…” Maud repeat, “She said…how wrong she was to... try and turn… a jewel like you in-”  
“A jewel?” I asked shakily.

_A rotten mugger like me?_ Am I even worthy to be a human?

“Turn a jew like you into a common place girl.” she finished.

I nodded, and held back my tears. She did hurt me, but no matter what...she’s still my mother.

“I killed her.” she sighed, “I pleaded with Mrs. Sucksby to tell the truth...but all she would say was...that she had done it and...and that was the end.”  
“I know.” I replied, and held her hand, “We’re all did wrong...but I hope we can still start again…if you want too”.

She nodded in tears, and jumped into me. I returned the embrace, and rubbed her back as she trembled in my chest.

“Of course I do!”, she cried, and tightened her arms, “I do.”

I smiled, and laid my chin on her head as I stared out at the setting sun.  _ It over, finally over…  _ We returned to our bedroom after the sun disappeared from the sky. I was about to went to bed until the door creaked behind me.

“Is everything alright?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I just…” she stopped to breathed, “Can you come sleep with me?”

I didn’t need to answer, I grabbed my pillowed, and entered her room. She placed the papers by the lamb as I laid myself on her bed, she curled up on my chest, and wrapped her arms around me. I looked back at the paper piles on the table, she’ve been working on that since the first day I came here, I wonder...

“What does it say?” I asked, not even know that she’s still awake or not.  
“They're full of words” She replied gently as her fingers slowly lacing into mine “saying... How I want you.” she continues, and look at me with no more defiance.

_ “How... I love you…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^3^


End file.
